Forum:Yomi Uchiha (Kaycherry)
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Yomi is at least born one and a half decade before the massacre was initiated. He is three years younger than the deceased Shinako Uchiha and is one year older than her youngest brother, which would make him at least six years older than little Itachi. He, Asano and an unnamed member had been placed in the same team for their capabilities as swordsmen and shinobi. : 'It is possible that even Yomi doubted his own clan and began to stray away from his Path of the Warrior. But not before the higher ups of Konoha had sent him, an ANBU, on the mission to find more about the secrets of the Uchiha Clan. Evidence of betrayals of the Clan and other mysterious. Alas, Yomi had fallen for the curse to pursue the darkness that the Sharingan could offer. Eventually he betrayed his ''honored brother and best friend to awaken the next stage of the Sharingan. : '''In the end, the best friends faced each other in a terrifying and mental battle. Asano fought to stop his friend's madness, while Yomi wanted to awaken the 'true' potentials of the eyes. He had truly fallen to attain more power by using a dirty trick as a Shinobi to stun and stop Asano's movements. Yomi had told him blunt lies to shatter their 'friendship' harshly and to strike Asano down with a fatal blow. : '''He succeeded and he could feel the power flow into his eyes. But neither was he the only one to awaken these eyes as Asano had awakened them at the same time. His eyes had opened the truth as he heard the soft murmuring apologizes of Yomi who loomed all over him. And yet, Yomi had prepared for the next stage to awaken the eyes, the 'perfect' eyes. These eyes are the same eyes that led to his blindness but as well his disappearance. : '''Alas the whispers spoke and told that Yomi had fled this world. Guilt had embraced his entire purpose of life after his brother had died, while the darkness had consumed his sight. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : He hails from Konoha's Uchiha Compound and has lived there his entire life. But after the dead of Asano he had disappeared and till now he is a wanted man in Konohagakure. But unknown to most other than Yomi's partner, he resides within the Mist's main village. His ambitions have led him to stray back to the Path of the Warrior to be a Samurai, however. Yomi is not a pledged shinobi from the Mist and is more likely a mercenary. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : '''No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : First of all, Yomi has lost all his sight including the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I wanted to play with the fact that implanting the eyes would not always work, even if the two Uchiha are very close with each other, which could still lead to incurable blindness. : '''Secondly, he will be a sensory of two sorts: Sound and Chakra. Both are enhanced due the fact that he cannot rely on sight. Thus it is possible that he can develop greater and better senses than a regular human that still his or her sight. Yomi will remain to be a samurai, blind samurai. He can still utilize ninjutsu (fire techniques most likely) would he desire so. : '''Thirdly, Yomi has not awakened a single ability of the Mangekyō Sharingan even upon awakening it. He has never developed it. Asano, however, is another case. : Fourthly, he is part of the cast for Spiraling Delusions. He will most likely not be used in a regular role play. And any other suggestions that could make him even more unique? The Tormentor (Tormentor's Hell|Tormentor's Room) 19:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uchiha Applications Benknightprime (talk) 19:37, September 12, 2013 (UTC)